Killing Me Softly
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Naruto is a prince of Konoha, and the one person he just had to fall in love with, was the guy who just tried to kill him in his sleep.


**A/n**: Kakakakakakakakaka! I'm back with another plot bunny that came from reading madashes2ashes' work. Wanted to have this in another fandom actually, but no fandom suited this like SasuNaru did.

**Discaimer**: General property of Masashi Kishimoto. Except Naruto's ass. That belongs to the many semes that want to fuck him into any solid surface. ^///////^

**Warning**: Betrayal? Yaoi? Not sure if I'll put a lemon. This plot is just going with the flow.

**Beta'd by**: The lovely Miss Manga!!

* * *

**Killing Me Softly**

**by**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

**--**

**Chapter one: **_A Visitor in the Night_

* * *

Silence ruled the night as the entire kingdom was lit with the soft glow of the moon. Most of the residents in Croso Kingdom slept snugly in their beds peacefully, totally unaware of the things happening in the world.

That was something Sasuke, a hired assassin, was counting for. Tonight, he was tasked to kill the kingdom's second prince — a blonde by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke didn't really care about the fact that he was going to kill a royal; what mattered to him was getting paid for his services.

He hardened his heart long ago in order to survive, and a stone heart was what was needed to become a top class assassin. Also, if he was ever captured, he merely let the name of his employer slip, and he was let off with a smaller punishment.

He climbed over the eastern wall of the castle and swiftly escaped the guards patrolling the grounds. He scoffed, truly unimpressed with the security of the place. He liked it when the security was tight. It gave him a thrill in his otherwise bland life.

He snuck inside the castle and moved from passageway to passageway with expert motions. He had already memorized the layout of the castle prior to his arrival, and quickly reached the 2nd prince's bedroom.

Orange light danced around the room, illuminating the furniture as well as the cold expression on the killer's face. He silently walked to his target's bed and pulled out his knife, ready to slit open the man's throat.

However, upon laying his eyes on the target, he hesitated. The man he was about to kill did not look more than 14. It was not that Sasuke pitied children, but it was more of their innocence. They were not yet aware of the cruel realities of life, and Sasuke envied them for that.

Looking back at the prince, he saw that the man before him had hair shining like the sun, golden tanned skin and full pink lips. He wondered what those lips felt like and reached to touch them. However, before he could even graze them, his weight made the bed shift and caused the young prince to stir.

Jumping back, Sasuke held his breath. After all, he still had the knife in his hand, and a stranger in a royal's bedroom made it pretty clear he was an assassin. Normally, he could get away with a smaller punishment, but he knew the royal guard wouldn't be so lenient. It was his first attempt at killing a direct heir of the king, but he heard tales of other assassins who were beaten heavily before hanging to prevent further attempts.

Tonight, it seemed like luck was not on Sasuke's side, as the prince had awoken. Sasuke found himself staring at bright, endless blue eyes that seemed to freeze him on the spot. However, his trance was broken when he heard the young prince speak. Sasuke quickly dashed out the window, ignoring his target's cry of wait.

Back in the chamber, several guards burst into Naruto's room, asking if there was anything wrong. The young prince said no, and that he merely had a nightmare. It was nothing to worry about. The guards reluctantly left the room to allow the prince to return to sleep. Once he was alone again, Naruto stared out at the window, wondering who his handsome visitor was before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**A/n:** Done! For this chapter, anyway. Hey, a little info: when I was finishing this chapter, I looked at the starting stuff and saw that I started this fic when I was still Neko7Cheese. Amazing! This must be really old.

Review!


End file.
